Don't Speak
by Storymind
Summary: (Rating to be Safe) Sequel to "Trapped" Miroku's losing his best friends, and the others' relationships are deepening....


Don't Speak (AN: This is the sequel to "Trapped". Sango and Sesshoumaru realize their feelings for one another when they get trapped in the stairwell of a mall. Kagome gives Inuyasha special gift on his birthday making them fall in love all over again with one another, leaving Miroku alone. This one circles around Miroku's feelings about being left alone without his best friends when he thought he'd be with Sango. But there is continuance with the other fic's relationships. Enjoy! ^_^) Chapter One: Oh the Memories!  
  
"Miro-chan?" "Hn?" Inuyasha was hesitant. "We. We'll be friends forever, right?" Miroku looked up from his book to see his best friend. "What makes you think we wouldn't?" "Just. Tikara and Sesshoumaru. They promised to be friends forever, and look at them now! Just because Tikara moved a little farther away." Inuyasha explained. "Inu-chan, we aren't them. I'm surprised Sesshoumaru managed to have a best friend as it is! C'mon, don't be like that." "But just promise." Inuyasha said. "I already promised! I promised yesterday!" Miroku said, outraged. "Just do it!" Inuyasha demanded. Miroku wearily crossed his hands over his heart and said, "I promise we'll be friends forever. May no woman ever come between us, nor another friend or distance." Inuyasha did the same. Sesshoumaru came out of the back door just then, saying, "Miroku, your mother is here to pick you up." "Right." Miroku nodded.   
Sesshoumaru went back inside, leaving the door open for Miroku. Before Inuyasha got to say goodbye, Miroku threw his book aside and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
"If you ever tell anyone about this, what happened to Tikara and Sesshoumaru will happen to us." Miroku threatened.   
Inuyasha nodded mutely as Miroku let him go, and the five-year-old ran out of the backyard to meet his mother. "I guess that means I'm his brother now." Inuyasha said to himself. *End of Flashback* "Miro?" Inuyasha asked, excluding the 'chan'. "Hn?" Miroku asked, not looking up from his book. Inuyasha was hesitant. "You don't. think that maybe we won't have the same classes this year?" Miroku looked up finally. "It's only high school; besides, we know our way around now. Juniors, my friend." Inuyasha shrugged watching Kagome and Sango have a water fight in the summer heat. "I just don't want to have to make friends with different people again. It's irritating." "This reminds me of another time we sat back here, in the same places." Miroku said, returning to his book. "Yeah. me, too, I guess." Inuyasha said, shrugging again. "But then, Tikara wasn't here. Wonder why she came back?" "Don't know, but I think we might want to find out. She's turned out looking pretty good, and your brother just got with our best friend." Miroku said, indicating Sango. "I don't think we should pry too much, just look out for her." "Good point." Inuyasha said.   
Before the two could carry on the conversation, a head with long, raven locks tied back popped out of the back door, with bright green eyes, and a sweet, gentle voice that called out, 'lunchtime!' "Tikara, I didn't know you could cook." Inuyasha commented. "Women must learn. It's requirement." Tikara said.   
She was average height, and just the right size of slender. She had rosy cheeks that commented her powder complexion. Tikara had grown in all the right places, and apparently, Miroku wasn't the only one who noticed. However instead of going inside to eat, Inuyasha and Miroku carried on their conversation. "What do you think they did in that stairwell?" "Dunno. but if I knew, I would probably be hurt." "Yeah. I guess you would. Thank the gods I've got a younger brother. Shippou's better than Sesshoumaru any day." Miroku said. Tikara came over to the back of the patio chairs of the glass table. "What are you two talking about? Guy stuff?" "Uh. yeah." Inuyasha said. "Inu! Inu-chan!" Kagome called from over by the hose, "Help me here, Sango's winning!" "But it's uneven teams!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Wimp!" Kagome challenged. "Miro, you're coming too!" Inuyasha said, grabbing Miroku by his wrist and throwing him into the grass yelling for Kagome to squirt him.   
Sango joined in with another plastic bucket for Miroku, and it was full waged war after that. In the end, Kagome beat Inuyasha and Miroku was considered MIA when he disappeared after Sango accidentally doused him head on with his own bucket. Kagome ended up backed into the side of the house with Inuyasha, stealing kisses in between shooting Sango with the cold water.  
Tikara had long since gone back inside, and was now sitting beside Sesshoumaru at the table, watching the teens outside sun bathe beside one another like they had every summer before, and Sesshoumaru knew, every summer to come. "They've grown." Tikara commented quietly. "Hn." Sesshoumaru muttered mutely. "What were the boys talking about earlier?" Tikara asked, looking at Sesshoumaru. "Oh. the 'stairwell' incident. I gave a ride to Sango to the mall, and the elevator was broken, so we had to take the stairs. We ended up having to sleep there, and being woken up by the janitor." Sesshoumaru summarized. "Miroku said he wished he knew what happened in there; I take it he's extremely fond of Sango." Tikara picked up. Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened as he turned to look at Miroku, who was talking avidly with Sango and quite close to her own towel. "I suppose." "What happened to you? Why are you not the Sesshoumaru I used to know?" Tikara asked. Sesshoumaru faced her with a look of amusement. "Everyone changes over time; nothing stays the same no matter your longing. We were nine when you left." "I know." Tikara nodded. "I just can't help but wish for my 'Maru back." Sesshoumaru covered his face with one hand, "Don't call me that." "You hate your nickname now, too?" "No, just don't call me that anymore; I'm a grown man, not to be subjected by petty names of childhood." "Maru-chan, Maru-chan! Look what I drew!" Rin called, bounding into the kitchen with a drawing of six scribbles and herself as a purple scribble. "Very good, Rin." Sesshoumaru said automatically. Rin beamed, and skipped out of the room to hang the picture up. Tikara took the moment to study Sesshoumaru. "She's fond of you. I always thought she'd be fonder of Inuyasha." "What do you mean?" He asked sharply. "Inuyasha's sent me emails here and there; telling me things, scanning pictures to send to me." Tikara said, looking back out at the teens. "You didn't feel I could've done the same?" Sesshoumaru asked, a note of anger in his voice. "I did. you just never bothered to contact me." ~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Games of Truth  
  
"Favorite love movie?"  
  
"Ugh, don't ask me that."  
  
"C'mon guys! You promised you'd answer!"  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha said, defeated. A blush came into his cheeks. "My Best Friend's Wedding."  
  
"That's always a goodie." Kagome said, and scooted closer to Inuyasha.  
  
He automatically put his arm around her waist, and she her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Miro?" Kagome asked looking over to Miroku.  
  
"Hn?" Miroku said once again.  
  
"You didn't answer."  
  
Miroku shoved his face in his towel.  
  
"Miro, you have to answer our questions, and we have to answer yours! That's the point of Truth!" Sango demanded.  
  
"I don't see why we have to play this stupid game." Inuyasha mumbled dejectedly.  
  
"Because, we are best friends. There shouldn't be anything we don't know about one another." Kagome said, smiling.  
  
"Fine!" Miroku said, sitting up and repeating Inuyasha's words. "I'd have to say. Princess Bride."  
  
"For the fighting, right?" Inuyasha asked, an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
Miroku nodded. Sango said, "Ok. my favorite love movie is. Runaway Bride."  
  
"Ooh! We have two Julia Roberts!" Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah. I love that movie." Sango said, sighing.  
  
"Alright, mine is." Kagome squinted her eyes in concentration, "Dirty Dancing."  
  
Miroku laughed and said, "I'll dirty dance with you anytime, Kagome." Earning a hit from Inuyasha, and Sango said, "Hell yeah, that was a good movie."  
  
"Aren't you going to ask ours?" Tikara's voice sounded behind them.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Tikara sat at the patio table, while the rest leaned up against the house with their blankets, Sango now on Kagome's other side, and Miroku in front of them all.  
  
"We're asking for favorite love movie." Kagome explained, "So what's yours?"  
  
"My Best Friend's Wedding." Tikara answered immediately, as if she already knew what they were asking.  
  
"Still?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Tikara smiled, nodding.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, your turn." Sango said.  
  
"My favorite love movie would have to be Dirty Dancing." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Ah, another one? We've got three Julia Roberts, and two of the same classic. Interesting." Kagome said.  
  
"Ok my turn for a question." Miroku said, grinning. "What really happened in the stairwell at the mall?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked in the sliding glass door to the house, not wanting to answer, but Sango had to.  
  
"Nothing really. Except-" Sango started, laughter escaping her mouth, "We braided our hair. Sesshoumaru's was so long, it kept getting tied in knots. I made dog ears on his head."  
  
"Ooh, you got to braid his hair?!" Kagome asked, clearly jealous. Then, noticing Inuyasha's hair was just like his brother said, "Never mind, I have Inuyasha."  
  
"Wh-" Inuyasha stuttered, clearly afraid, "What are you planning?"  
  
"Nothing." Kagome said innocently, sliding back into her place beside him.  
  
"That's all that happened?" Miroku asked, clearly relieved.  
  
"Yeah." Sango lied, thinking about an awesome kiss.  
  
Tikara looked in a way just as relieved as Miroku.  
  
"You know that when we were little, I made his hair into a crown?" Tikara said, smiling.  
  
"A crown? Cool." Kagome said, still looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok, Sesshoumaru you ask a question now." Miroku said.  
  
"I think I'll let the lady first." He responded, and gestured for Tikara to ask instead.  
  
"Alright. You'll regret it." Tikara said. Then she asked, "Who do you have a crush on and why?"  
  
Miroku put his face in his towel again, trying to hide the blush that came at the thought of Sango.  
  
Kagome went first. "I have, and had, a crush on Inuyasha. Because. He's cute, funny, down to earth, and very mature when he gets his head out of his ass."  
  
Inuyasha was enjoying it until that point. "Hey- what was that for?"  
  
"What she said is true." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Whatever you say, pup." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru gave him a warning look, and Inuyasha put his face behind Kagome.  
  
"Hey! I'm not your shield!" She protested.  
  
"Sango's turn." Miroku said, "I think I'll go after someone else."  
  
Sango blushed. "Are we allowed to put in fake names?"  
  
Tikara thought about it. "Alright. But it has to have the person's first letter of their first name in it. I mean, it has to be the person's starting letter in the fake name. Like for example, if Sesshoumaru liked me, he'd say I like Terra, whatever, whatever."  
  
"OH. Ok." Sango said. "I have a crush on Steven, because he's smart, he's handsome, he has a lot of good tastes, and in a way, he can see right through to my soul."  
  
"Poetic." Sesshoumaru commented, making Sango's blush more profound. "Steven. do you mean that guy who was in math class last year? The senior?" Miroku asked, and Sango nodded mutely. "Damn he was weird."  
  
"Tikara, your turn." Sango said.  
  
"Ok. I have a crush on Sam at my school, because he can make me laugh until tears fall, and wipe them away, too." Tikara said.  
  
"Women seem to be poetic this afternoon." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Seems we get it from you. We've been hanging around you too long." Tikara responded.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Your turn." Miroku said.  
  
"I. I like this one girl very much, and her name is Sheryl. She's a beautiful girl, really one of a kind. She's sophisticated and classy, she's intelligent, and has a sense of humor in bad times." Sesshoumaru said, thinking of the kiss he shared with Sango.  
  
'Wow, he described a girl without hesitation. was it me? Or. someone else?' Sango thought desperately.  
  
"I like Sari, she's pretty, smart, funny, there for me when I need her, and she's got a stunning personality." Miroku said proudly.  
  
The phone inside began to ring.  
  
"There's your love now, Miro." Inuyasha said, snorting with laughter.  
  
And the doorbell rang.  
  
"Seems we have a visitor." Sesshoumaru said. "Someone get the phone."  
  
"I will, my mom said she'd call." Sango volunteered.  
  
Sesshoumaru went inside, and Sango followed, and made a beeline to the phone.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the door, finding Miroku's mother, so familiarly placed on the doorstep. "Ah, come in. I'll get Miroku."  
  
"Thanks." She said, stepping inside.  
  
Sango then answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Sango, dear, I talked to your father, and he said it would be ok if you stayed at Kagome's tonight." Her mother said absently.  
  
"Mom, I'm at Inuyasha's." Sango corrected.  
  
"That's ok, too. Tell Miroku I said hi. I have to go now, have a good time at Miroku's, dear!" And her mother hung up.  
  
Sango sighed in aggravation.  
  
"Bye Sango." Miroku said from behind, giving her a brief but tight hug.  
  
"Miro? Oh. right. Call you later, if we can." Sango said.  
  
"Alright. Coming mom!" Miroku called.  
  
Then before Sango could stop him, he bent down, and briefly kissed her passionately. It left her speechless and dumbfounded.  
  
Chapter Three: Stolen Passions  
  
She stood there, completely mindless, hand to her lips. Miroku had kissed her. Why? He had seen her after she'd come home to Inuyasha's house. Herself and Sesshoumaru had been a little too obvious in their liking of one another, and even then, the only reason he'd stopped is because Tikara was sitting in the living room with Sango's friends drinking soda.  
  
"What was that all about?" A cold voice behind her asked.  
  
Sango spun on her heel, raven locks spinning with her, to see Sesshoumaru leaning on the doorway.  
  
"What do you mean? Miroku? I. I'm not sure. I didn't have a say in it." Sango said, pretty sure he meant Miroku kissing her.  
  
"Are you so sure? He was very obvious."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Miroku's never been obvious to me."  
  
"Are you that blind?"  
  
"Look who's talking!"  
  
"C'mon Sango! Don't be so naïve. I thought. Well, I believe I've just been proven to have thought wrong." Sesshoumaru said, and made for his room.  
  
However Sango was far from letting him leave without a fight. Crossing the distance between them, she put her hand on his shoulder and he stopped, but kept his back turned.  
  
"You didn't think wrong. Miroku just has a crush on me, and I've got no desire to make him believe I'm interested, cause I'm not." She explained.  
  
"So that was just innocence back there, was it?"  
  
"Yes. I. I didn't know what he was planning. I suppose everyone else guessed who I like, even though it was entirely obvious to Miroku. I have no desire to break his heart so easily, but I don't love him."  
  
"Right, and the person you love would be?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Steven hasn't exactly sent me sure-fire sayings."  
  
"Well, Sheryl wasn't clear on her signs, either." Sesshoumaru said, turning around.  
  
"I almost believed earlier that it might have been a different person than me." Sango said, and Sesshoumaru encased her in his embrace.  
  
"It wouldn't have been a different person, I just had to make it convincing."  
  
"I see. So. have you thought about what happened in the stairwell?" She asked.  
  
"One thought in particular."  
  
"I could guess." Sango said, inching closer to him, "Or, I could just reenact what I think it is?"  
  
"Reenact, definitely is a possibility." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
He leaned down to meet her halfway, kissing her soft, lush lips for all he was worth. She stood on tiptoes to reach, placing her arms behind his neck, and leaning into it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come with me Inu." Kagome said.  
  
"Alright, fine, I'll go with you." Inuyasha gave up.  
  
"Yay!" Kagome said jumping up off the towel, and running across the lawn to the tree house in the corner of the yard.  
  
Inuyasha followed resignedly, but knew what thought was in Kagome's mind. Making it up into the only room of the tree house, and grabbed his hand and they tumbled onto the couch.  
  
"Do you think Miro wasn't kidding when he said he kissed Sango?" Kagome asked, sitting with her legs over Inuyasha.  
  
"It's definitely something the lecherous ass would do. But we all know Sango doesn't like him."  
  
"Maybe we can set him up with Kikyou?" Kagome asked thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't think so. No one can stand your crazy sister. I can't stand her." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sesshoumaru seems to be able to."  
  
"Only because he's just as thick-headed." Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Maybe at the moment you can shut up?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Inuyasha said, leaning towards Kagome.  
  
Just then, Miroku's voice shouted up from the back yard. Inuyasha jumped back and Kagome sighed.  
  
"Guys, Mom said I could spend the night!"  
  
"At least he's happy." Inuyasha muttered in defeat.  
  
"Well lets see if I can make you happy, too." Kagome said.  
  
"Guys! Where is everyone?!" Miroku yelled up.  
  
Kagome sighed again. "Up here, Miro!"  
  
"Damn him." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
